A Family's Beginnings
by Muckefuck
Summary: Modern AU!: Sinbad's a lucky devil whose been playing with the policeman Ja'far for a while. However, his enigmatic friend who helped him into this life, Yunan, gives him something that others are after... during the very night that is Ja'far's only chance at keeping his job by bringing the elusive speeder in. Prelude to story "The Lost Magi"


"Is speed racer going to be coming by to split your legs, Ja'ffy?"

A roar of amusement came from his coworkers as Ja'far headed past them. His mood was foul, his eyes dark with anger. He had gone through not one, not two, but a half dozen lectures from his boss and from the other higher ups about his supposed speeder.

No one believed him. Not when he tried to describe the person, not when he described the car, not when he tried to get someone to stay with him.

_Stop being a horrible cop and do something worthwhile. Some of us would like being stationed at one street for our career. _

He didn't want that though! There was a desk with his name on it here. There was dozens of other cops and he was stuck in one place. They knew when he didn't remain there too.

Then that _damned incubus_ came around in his _extravagant _vehicle, always speeding and then-

"Looks like lover boy is thinking about his rich boyfriend again," one officer teased, getting another round of laughter before Ja'far stormed into the therapist's office.

"Ja'far, I heard you were coming," the woman behind her desk looked over at him, hanging her phone up on the hook. "…You realize that I have to do a full evaluation in order to see if you are even able to be a policeman."

"I heard."

"You'll be put on-"

"I didn't make it up!" Ja'far dropped into the seat across from her with a loud slam, glaring at her as he spoke. "There is a man. He's got purple hair, golden eyes. He's tan and about half a foot taller than me maybe. He drives a purple Mercedes 2003 model if I'm correct in my internet research-"

"Ja'far, don't do this to yourself." The woman ran a hand through her blue hair, playing with a shell on her desk. "We have been good friends for a while. You need to let this person go. I know it doesn't seem easy, but-"

"Oh no. He's easy. He's so easy." Ja'far leaned back and laughed in bitterness. "You can come by any day. It always goes the same way. He comes at exactly noon, speeding down the road with his Supertramp playing on-"

"Ja'far-"

"No! Do you know how many times I have heard 'Dreamer' playing on his radio when he parks that damned car of his?"

"Ja'far, stop-"

"Yamuraiha, you don't get it. I see him every _single_ day I work. I go to that street and he comes along singing 'Dreamer~ nothing but a drea-"

"Ja-"

"Then when I think I can say no he does this thing and _every damn time-"_

"JA'FAR!"

But Ja'far was standing now, after a day of humiliating himself in trying to explain his case to higher ups and the other officers ridiculing him, he had had enough."You don't _get it!"_

"Ja'far, put your badge on the desk!"

Ja'far stopped, staring at her as she yelled the demand at him. His stomach dropped. "…ah, what?"

"Put the badge on my desk. Now." She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you go out there and give people so much as a meter ticket with the way you are. You are on suspension for the time being." Yamuraiha gave a small sigh and looked at him sadly. "This mystery person is causing you a great deal of stress. You aren't even yourself anymore. You don't associate with your coworkers well. You don't eat as far as anyone has seen. You are chugging down coffee when you are here, something I know for a fact that you don't normally drink. If he's a lover as your coworkers say, then dump him. If he's a criminal, bring him in. But Ja'far, you need to step back and breathe."

Ja'far shook his head, pulling his badge from his belt and slamming it on the desk. "I will-"

"And the gun," she added before he could say he would kill Sinbad.

He pulled that from his person and shook his head. "Do you want my pants as-"

"I believe the uniform is a standard issue and we will want it back."

His eyes were locked on hers in disbelief as he realized she was quite serious. Once more he was forced to walk through the building to the locker room and change into his normal attire. He slammed the locker shut as he tossed his uniform into the laundry hamper. Even as he headed out of the building with his car keys, he glared at security.

It was all that bastard's fault! All of it was because of him. He was just a random issue cop, one who wanted to sit at a desk, but no. He couldn't even have that. The man had to trapeze into his life, ruining everything for-

"Ja'far," a reserved yet commanding voice called behind him, drawing his attention out of his fuming. Ja'far looked behind himself, seeing Drakon from the Homicide division walking out. Smart bastards, they probably figured he would actually kill Sinbad when he found him.

"I'm off the clock, sir."

"I am aware, but I doubt you are going home."

"There's a criminal out there with a series of over nine tickets, a court date he never arrived to, and is using the identity of a Brit who, from all information, is living in London."

"You are on suspension though."

"I don't care if I am fired. I will make a citizen's arrest."

Drakon sighed, shaking his head before he pulled his jacket on a bit closer. "You have one night."

"Hmm?"

Drakon pulled a few things from his pocket, holding them out. The pair of handcuffs and his badge seemed to have their own shine of promise as Ja'far took them. "You have until noon tomorrow to bring your infamous 'Sinbad' in. Hinahoho and I spoke to the higher ups and got you this much. You are not allowed to have your gun back and if you fail… Well… You could always go back to be a cop in your home town."

Yukon. He could already imagine the piles of snow and that damn cult welcoming him back. He rather liked not being a sacrifice to the snow 'gods'.

"I won't fail."

Drakon shook his head. "I'm going with you in any case. If we find the man, we'll bring him in together."

That of all things was surprising, but Ja'far wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. "I would appreciate that. We might need to shoot him."

"That's… a little violent, don't you think?"

"You don't know the man." Ja'far motioned towards his car. "Come on. We'll take my vehicle. I know a few clubs that seem up his alley."

"Alright," the other replied. They were gone and to their first destination before the sun had set over the horizon.

"Sinbad," Yunan looked over at the man who lay in bed, women were strewn about him, littering the floor around the bed as the other waved to the blond standing in the doorway.

"Well 'ello there, chap!" Sinbad pushed himself up, hearing a few murmurs about his impression of British people. "Give me just a moment," he told the man, moving carefully around the lot of them and wrapping an arm around Yunan. "What brings you back to me at this time? It's been what? Six months since London?"

"A year," Yunan replied, smiling a bit. The other pulled his arm off and adjusted his lemon colored suit. "I just came to leave you with something very important that I want you to have and protect."

"I can protect anything you would like. Consider me your safe, Yunan."

A brief nod was his reward before Yunan was pulling out a disc. His face seemed as though it wore the lines of decades on it in that moment. He set the disc down in Sinbad's hands and frowned. "Please be aware that this is very important. It means the life of many. I want you to take the information and do what you believe will be the best course of actions with it."

"By George, did you rob a bank or the CIA?" Sinbad stared at the disc.

"Nothing so simple, although I wish I had." Yunan smiled, "it is the disc of Solomon. Please protect it in lieu of me, Sinbad. I cannot hold onto it any further and assure its safety. I have revealed too much of it in effort to quell some arguments. Sadly, I fear that I have made a large mistake."

"You are taking things far too seriously, Yunan." Setting that disc down, he had no choice but to hug his friend. "Look around you. This is the fourth most expensive city in the United States. We're living in the nicest place in town. I have more security than a fort. Things will be fine."

"Ever the optimist," Yunan murmured. He leaned against Sinbad for a moment and took a moment to relax. "I like that about you, you know."

"You've told me that before." Sinbad laughed a bit at the other's catlike behavior. There was no doubt that Yunan was nothing less than part cat. Coming and going like an outdoor pet, getting the praise he wanted when he wanted it; Sinbad had half a mind to search for some cat ears.

"Protect the disc and choose the right path for yourself with that information, Sinbad…"

"I will." Sinbad waved as the other headed for the door, slipping out without another word. "Oh ladies… or should I say lassies? I think I can give the old Scottish accent a try."

The women squealed in amusement as he ran back into the room and leaped onto the bed. The disc shone from the table, waiting to be seen.

"Have you seen a man with purple hair, gold eyes-"

"I'm not helping you find your damn girlfriend's lover!" The stranger told Ja'far as he asked for the thousandth time. Drakon was downing drinks at the bar, having spoken to a yellow suited man for a minute as Ja'far asked around.

The officer had to sigh as he turned and returned to Drakon. "I can't find him."

"Are you going to give up?"

"There must be some kind of extension I can get for my badge. I know that I was out of line, but the bastard was the one that kept speeding by. It's his fault."

"We talking about Sinbad," the barkeep asked. The man didn't know how much of a saint he was in that moment. Immediately, Ja'far was smiling, looking at him hopefully.

"Yes! That's exactly who I'm talking about. Do you have an address for him?"

"Do I? Ask any woman here and you'll have it. It's one of the most popular destinations for the ladies here after this place is."

"They all denied-"

"They would, wouldn't they?" The man laughed before pulling a napkin over, writing down an address with a marker. "Here, have a good time. Tell the man that he's got a free round of drinks here if he comes by. He's given me more clients than my damn disc jockey brings in. Doesn't cost me a penny either."

"Thank you!" Ja'far smirked as he held the address up for Drakon to see. "We've got our man."

"We have an address." Drakon corrected. "I'm too intoxicated for this. I'm going to head home."

"Do you need a-" The detective only waved as he walked away though, pulling out his phone and speaking to someone on the other line quietly.

So be it, he could bring the other in himself. Ja'far hurried out of the building, slipping behind the wheel and putting his car into full throttle. The man was his.

The man of course wouldn't live in what was a mess. He wouldn't live in some kind of brothel like area. No, not Sinbad the speeder. He would live in somewhere like the Sea Cliff homes of San Francisco. The place on the address was nice. It was far nicer than he had ever been to. The white painted home was gorgeous in every sense of the word.

Ja'far walked up the steps, knocking on the door before it opened itself.

"Welcome my lover from lover's lane," the arrogant ass's voice greeted, making Ja'far want to turn around and ram his car into the man's nice home. The inside was just as one would imagine from a place like this. There wasn't a thing out of place.

The chandeliers were spectacular; the walls painted and detailed in such a way that it left one afraid to even touch them. The floors were spotless, ornately designed in a way that left Ja'far wanting to reach for his phone and snap a picture. This, of all places, was a home to be proud of. It wouldn't be cheap either. A place like this? It would go for at least a million.

Added with that Mercedes, and Ja'far was seeing the other as much more than just a speeder. He had to have robbed a dozen banks or have killed an old heir or five. There was no human way for him to have such money.

"I am upstairs," the voice purred from a nearby intercom on the wall. "I sent the others away. It's just you and I."

All the better to kill you, Ja'far thought as he slipped into the kitchen a moment to snag a knife from one of the drawers.

"And there he is," Sinbad purred. The other's body was mostly open to his view. The man lying on top of his bed sheets, his robes only seemed to point out his golden chest, his proud boxers that were open to his view. He could see the other's hair was down, spilling out around him. "Welcome home, Ja'ffy. I knew one day you would come. Champagne?" He motioned to a bottle of the liquor on his nightstand, two glasses waiting to be filled next to the bottle. "It's your favorite."

Ja'far felt his anger only triple. "I don't drink."

"Not in public, but you're off the clock and I've got the same type that you purchased a while ago after a particular long day with me."

"That's… entirely inappropriate! You've been stalking!"

Sinbad laughed, "Stalking is a rude thing to do. However following the person who cuffed you to your steering wheel while you wait for your friend to snag a key from the police station is perfectly acceptable, don't you think? I was rather hoping you would look when I had honked my car at you, but a semi got-"

"That was you?!" Ja'far remembered that. He had thought it was weird that a semi would be honking. He had thought it had been… He shook his head, pointing the knife at Sinbad. "Sinbad the speeder, you are under-"

"The speeder? I thought you would know by now that I like to take things slow-"

"You are under arrest for speeding and avoiding your trial date. You are under arrest for assuming the identity of Sinbad-"

"Well that's entirely untrue. I took no other's identity. I am Sinbad of London. Just because I decided against a slight few pieces of paper does not make it necessarily-"

"Will you be quiet while I am arresting you!" Ja'far moved forward, holding the knife at the ready. "Anything you say can and will-"

"Be used against me in the court of law. I've seen enough of these things to know how the lines go."

"Then put your hands behind your back and prepare to call a lawyer."

Sinbad moved across the bed, standing up in a fluid motion and crossing the room. Those golden eyes held Ja'far in place, staring him down as he closed the distance and smiled. His chest pressed just slightly against that knife. "Strike me down, love, but I won't be going to jail any time soon."

"You don't get the choice!"

"I do. I have chosen this life for myself and I have slaved to make it the best that I can despite circumstance-"

"Don't give me that! You don't have any kind of hardship, living here in-"

Once more they were interrupted, but it wasn't by one another. A loud slam came from the door before the room's temperature dropped. Sinbad was immediately grabbing a disc and a passport from nearby, tightening his robes around himself before he moved across the room. Ja'far found himself standing idly as the other backed up, letting a raven haired man up.

"Excuse me, but this is a private residence. I will have-"

"Shut up," the other told him. The man's red eyes looked around for a moment before he frowned. "Where is your master?"

"Master?"

Ja'far recovered from his surprise, frowning and proceeding forward to talk to the man. Those red eyes reminded him of the devil. His presence felt like it. "You are breaking and entering, sir. Leave be-"

"How many times shall I ask? Silence American scum. I wish to know where this one's master is." The other turned to Sinbad. "So… where is Yunan?"

"First I'm being accused of being someone I'm not and now I'm being accused of having some kind of master?" Sinbad stared at them both. "I'm not one for that kind of thing-"

Ice formed around Sinbad's mouth, filling it as he tried to open his mouth to say something. The man turned to look at him, shoving Sinbad against a nearby wall. "I will try with your friend then. Where is Yunan? He has something that I would like very much."

"I don't know who Yunan is, but you are under-" the knife was not pointing at him for more than a minute before it was tossed aside, the stranger shoving him against Sinbad as he spoke.

"Useless, completely useless. See, this is why I like being the way I am." The man pulled a wand like object from his leather jacket, moving forward in a way that sent his braid dangling behind him. "We're going to have a lot of fun this evening and then you are going to help me get a little video from my good friend Yunan."

"Shit…" The man below Ja'far moved slowly, coughing up ice as he looked at the other.

"Yunan is gone."

"So he was here," the other murmured, watching him in amusement. The wand was pointed at them once more before light began to gather. "Such a shame he won't get to see his servants again."

Ja'far shoved Sinbad at the stairs as the strike came towards them. They fell down the staircase and Sinbad picked him up, taking off towards the door immediately. He looked behind them as the other gave chase.

"He wants that disc?"

Sinbad looked down at Ja'far and nodded, shoving the door open and running towards Ja'far's car. "I hope you have your keys on you, Ja'ffy."

"Stop calling me that!" Ja'far pulled his keys out immediately though, opening the door and shoving Sinbad into the vehicle before he slid over the other's body. He pushed the pedal to the metal as they began to attempt to escape the figure behind them.

"Come back!" The other screamed after them, running before Sinbad grabbed the knife Ja'far had been holding, throwing it out the window at the other.

"Drive faster, Ja'far." Sinbad looked behind them. "Damn, who the hell is this bastard?!"

"I thought you would know!" Ja'far sped up, running a red light. The cars around them honked loudly, narrowly hitting him as he passed through the intersection. Sinbad slipped over the front console, sitting on his lap and pressing on the gas pedal.

"I don't have time for fighting. We need to get away from- SHIT!" the tires made a loud screech as something hit them. They looked back, but the other wasn't in sight for long. Sinbad spun the car around a corner and sped off towards a new direction. Away from there was the goal.

"Sin! He's just going to go to your house!"

"It doesn't matter, there's nothing important there." He sped them out of the city, narrowly hitting some more cars as they went.

"Your house and things-"

"There is _nothing _in that house that I care about!" He didn't stop driving until they were well onto a highway, turning onto a private drive and putting the car into park.

"Sin…"

"Damn it!" Sinbad opened the door and climbed out, getting off Ja'far's lap finally. He looked around a moment before cursing some more. "Do you have any idea the amount of shit we're in? That maniac is after my friend and I can't even warn-"

"Sinbad!"

But the other was in an anxiety spree, running his hands through his hair as he paced in that bathrobe and his boxers. "Yunan is god only knows where, you're here exclaiming I've diddled some bloke, and I can't even pretend to be the nationality I want without someone coming along and try to do me in!"

"You weren't kidding about the British thing…" Ja'far moved forward, looking around and noting they hadn't driven that far. "What's on the disc?"

"What? Blimey, Ja'far! Why the hell does that matter?"

"We just got chased by Darth Vader with a superhero set of powers. I want to know what the hell is on that disc."

Sinbad held it up and shook his head. "I haven't the foggiest, but I don't care! We should bury it-"

"That's a brilliant idea if you want to die. The idiot saw no problem with trying to kill us."

Sinbad moved forward, holding onto the doorframe and the door, glaring at him. "Go home, Ja'far. Go back to work and ticket speeders on lover's lane."

"I'm suspended," Ja'far snarled. "Whatever the hell you are in, we're stuck together in it. You dragged me into this the moment that bastard saw both of our faces. So take your tea-sucking British sense of righteousness and shove it up your ass."

"…You don't seem scared."

"Don't give me that shit either. I'm not a one night stand and I'm not your fucking Juliet." Ja'far looked around in his car, pulling a laptop out from the back. It was a pathetic excuse for a computer, but… "Give me the disc."

"I can't."

"I will shoot you down and take the disc from you if I have to. Give me that damn di-"

Sinbad pulled him closer, capturing his lips for a minute before he handed over the disc. "You know, it's much more fun being American when I can have a Bonnie and Clyde moment with someone like you."

The world wobbled in Ja'far's senses as he tried to right himself. "I'm not your Bonnie… Mate." Sinbad snickered a bit as Ja'far slipped the disc into the computer and pressed the power button, waiting for the computer to start up and pull up the information.

"…Why come to find me and arrest me if you're suspended?"

"It doesn't matter," Ja'far told him, typing in his computer password. He hoped the other didn't notice it was his car and name mixed together. The smile forming on the other's features didn't make that seem likely. The other moved closer, the bathrobe slipping open a bit as he leaned in close and stared at the screen.

"You know, our time together has been my favorite thing to do. It felt nice to forget about my past and just enjoy the present. Even when you were handcuffing me to every object in sight, I wouldn't trade a single memory of it for anything in the world." His arms held Ja'far close. "Even if you decide to arrest me after this, I thought I should tell you now."

Ja'far pressed the play button for the video, unsure of how to respond.

_"I am sorry. I truly am," _a man on the screen said towards the screen. The man's face was full of regret, his eyes brimming with tears. _"I have done something that should never have been done. I ruined the lives of many… and my family." _

"Who's this?" Sinbad looked at him closer as Ja'far shushed him.

_"I wanted to help. I made the research in order to improve the lives of many. My goal was to first figure out this godly bloodline, the one that had been diluted over the centuries through breeding outside the bloodline and through famine. The 'magi' genetics is complex. It is, I suppose, the superhero genes. I was banned from the National Health Institute and from molecular labs across four continents. I went to the mafia as a cliché method of continuing my research. The Balbadd family was kind to me, just as Kou and Laem were. I should have known that they would want the research for their own political agendas. I had four magi experiments in the end… Four.." _The man's face had tears running down it now, he shook his head. _"My beautiful Alma Toran… I created the lab for saving people, and now I will be the one to blame for all the deaths from my magi. Judal. Scheherazade. Yunan… and him… I should be murdered properly."_ The man looked at the screen once more. "_Beware the Al Thamen. Don't let them find out how to complete my work I began to show them. Don't let them create a world of bioterrorism. I will not be able to go on. I will kill myself to save the world from any more weakness of my own. I only pray that they never find my fourth. He is the only one I finished…" _

"Is he pouring gasoline on himself?"

Ja'far held his breath as the other shook his head, looking at someone behind the camera.

_"You will take the tape to where we agreed? …good. Take the fourth and run. The other three I have left the doors of their cages open. Scheherazade, Yunan, and Judal will find their own ways out. I will burn with my papers…go… I trust you… protect my…n…" _

"The video is broken." Sinbad frowned, trying to rewind the footage, but it was the film itself that was messed up. The last bits were unable to be understood.

"I think… I don't know… Do you think that the person from before was one of these people?"

"Has to be," Sinbad frowned. "They didn't mention a fourth name though."

"I noticed that. He was always saying fourth, fourth, but never a name. I think he wanted to send whoever first got this video the message that the fourth, whoever they are, was out there."

Sinbad shook his head. "We should find Yunan."

"I think it's time to find your friend too-"

"I think it's time I got that video from you both." The figure behind them, a few yards back made them both jump. Sinbad spun around, glaring at the other as he moved in front of Ja'far.

"Who are you?"

"I thought your friend would tell you. My name is Judal and you have something of mine."

Sinbad remained in place. "I don't think it's yours. In fact, I think you're upset that whoever that man was didn't really give you whatever genes you needed."

The other stared at him, wand gathering energy. "You know, you might be right, but in case you aren't…" The lightning was flung at Sinbad, knocking him against the car door and sending both it and the man into the ground. Sinbad wheezed as Ja'far shut his computer and tossed it into the other seat. He went for his gun, the extra he hid in the glove compartment.

"You think you can run human?" Judal laughed as a formation of water yanked Ja'far from the car. He was thrown across the street, landing against a tree and choking on water before Sinbad rushed the figure.

Ja'far gasped as the water wrapped around his throat though, holding him tightly as it choked him. He opened his mouth to scream, but the water flooded his mouth, stopping halfway down his throat. The chance of coughing or even swallowing seemed impossible. He couldn't move with how much his body hurt. Air, he needed air so bad!

"Si…n…"

The other landed a punch on the figure, giving Ja'far a moment to breathe and run. He leaped over a large body of water that tried to grab him once more, rushing to the car and leaping in through the window. He grabbed his gun from the glove compartment and jumped out, shooting with the best aim he could muster.

Judal froze, running away as the bullets were aimed at him. No matter what jedi powers he might have, there was nothing that couldn't die from a gun. Ja'far continued shooting after him, reloading with a spare cartridge from his side pocket and shooting as the other climbed on a motorcycle and sped off.

"Sin!"

The other was on the ground.

"Sin!" His heart was in his throat as he ran. How had the other fallen so easily?! Ja'far fell to his knees, looking at the other and earning a laugh from the man.

"…would you believe… that I would do you… right now… if I had the energy…"

"You're a stupid idiot." Ja'far shook his head, sighing as the other looked up at him and smiled.

"You're a good shot."

"Hmm?" Ja'far looked down and paled. "I shot…" He had shot Sinbad.

He waited from the moment the ambulance arrived to the moment that Sinbad woke up in the hospital after the surgery. Signing all the wavers, turning in his badge and being fired from the force; Ja'far couldn't stop from worrying. He waited by Sinbad's bed, holding his hand and watching the video over and over when the nurses weren't around.

Magi, they would have to find out more about them.

It was because of them that he had almost killed Sinbad. It was because of them… No, he couldn't blame them entirely. His bullets had been the thing to almost kill Sin; three of them to be precise.

Ja'far held the man's hand and leaned against the railing for the bed. "You know I'm not even American either… I'm from Canada. This icy tundra of a place where the sun never shines, I'm from a small cult village that was destroyed about five years ago by the government. They still hunt me from time to time… I joined the police force to help others like me. Don't die, Sin… I should have trusted and listened to you the first time. I was just so angry over your way of life."

"Ja'far…"

Ja'far looked up as Sinbad smiled over at him groggily. "What did I miss?"

"You got me fired, you ass. And it wasn't because you were in your underwear." Although the papers had had a fun time with that fact…

"Oops. Should I take you out to dinner to apologize?"

Ja'far shook his head. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to know that you aren't quite what you seem…eh?"

"Shut up, we don't all do that," Ja'far muttered. "Should I find you some tea and crumpets, sir Sinbad?"

"I would love a hamburger."

"You had surgery. You get hospital food."

"A pint o' Guinness would be good too."

"Shut up, Sin." Ja'far stood up and looked around. "I… I don't know what to do right now."

"You wanted to help those who were in similar positions as you."

"Yes, I still want to." But given the circumstances, he had no options in doing so.

"Join me."

"Hmm?"

"Well, Judal will come back." Sinbad sat up and winced a bit before speaking. "He's going to bring friends. We should form our own little mafia of misfits. We'll be a force to be reckoned with, unbeatable. If we do that, then whenever someone is truly without a home, then they can stay with us. They'll have us as family."

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard."

"Come on, Ja'far… We met our Voldemort last night."

"It was a week ago."

"Damn, I should be ready to pee soon." Sinbad shook his head before going on. "We met our Master, our Doctor Doom. We should try to find a way to form some way to stop him in the future."

"…I want to be paid."

"Deal!" Sinbad grinned.

"I get to set my hours."

"I will prepare your own office for you," Sinbad declared.

"I have no secrets from you kept from me."

"I will even tell you when I have to pee if you so desire."

Ja'far paused for a minute. "…I want…" He wanted the police force under his thumb. He wanted to take down the people that had been unbelieving.

"What? What else do you want? Say so and it's yours!" Sinbad smiled.

"I want the San Francisco police."

It was half a year later that Ja'far was honored for his work in 'guiding youth in San Francisco'. Sinbad had the man move in, soon enough moving to a new area when they started to have their little group grow. Hinahoho and Drakon joined them, a man who became a King's hockey MVP named Masrur joined them. They even snagged legal identities and papers through two federal agents named Pisti and Spartos.

Yunan had vanished, but Sinbad kept the disc safe in a cellar safe. Ja'far added security for the disc often. It would take four hours to reach the disc at the moment.

When Yunan did return, he had a blond boy with him. Alibaba.

Ja'far and Sinbad accepted the boy immediately. Sinbad traded his Mercedes in after a few years for- what a surprise, another Mercedes.

"Ja'ffy, you don't understand," Sinbad explained. "This one has leather interior and gets more gas mileage." Of course, Ja'far had a time of it when the other was drinking and gambling often. He had become very obsessive about the 'American spirit'.

Besides that though, they began research and a hunt for the fourth magi. Running into Judal once more, they found they needed to have that fourth magi. Yunan would stay until then, but the fourth magi would bring them stability. It would stop the fighting they found happening between the mafia families.

"I shouldn't have told them about the video," Yunan would say.

Ja'far was in heaven though. With Sinbad next to him, he closed his eyes to one night only to open them to another morning. His hands would run over the scars on his legs from time to time. He would never have to go back now that he had this family of his. Sinbad would drag him through the thickest mess. No doubt bringing the others along to help out too; they all would be there for him. He would look over sometimes at the glass case where those handcuffs Drakon had given him were located and smile to himself as he sorted financial papers.

No one would suffer like he had.

No one would feel alone or long for a family. They were the Sindrian familia. They were a family of unrelated people who loved one another like family.

No one could ask for anything better.


End file.
